


Operation Quiet Panther

by thingswithwings



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chromatic Character, Domestic, Hijinx, Multi, OT4, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon's dreaming something nice about pie and blowjobs when Sheppard nudges him awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Quiet Panther

Ronon's dreaming something nice about pie and blowjobs when Sheppard nudges him awake.

"Hey, buddy, c'mon, wake up." John's elbow is really pointy and annoying. Sort of like the guy himself. Ronon grabs him by the forearm without opening his eyes.

"What." The amount of light in the room says it can't be dawn yet.

John continues in a harsh whisper that would probably carry a good twenty feet, and is really likely to wake Teyla. "It's Sunday, remember? We agreed – "

Ronon's eyes snap open. "Right," he says, letting go of Sheppard's arm. "Okay. Quiet." Sheppard nods at him, and they go into stealth ops mode.

Slowly, carefully, he pries McKay's arm off his waist and sets it down gently on the bed. Beside him, John scoots away from Teyla. "Why did we sleep in the middle!" he whispers angrily.

"Couldn't arouse suspicion," Ronon says. He looks at their surroundings, and makes a decision, nodding at the end of the bed. "Over the bottom edge."

John nods his agreement. They breathe together in the dark for a moment before moving in perfect synchrony, diving forward and low-crawling for freedom.

Just when he thinks they've made it, there's a sudden tug on his ankle, and then John is falling – he's – they're both overbalancing, crashing over the end of the bed and onto the floor. Sheppard's bony ass lands on Ronon's groin and his pointy elbow connects with Ronon's stomach.

"Oooof, Sheppard, you bastard," he says.

"Shhhhhh," Sheppard hisses furiously. "They're going to – "

The bedside lamp clicks on.

Rodney sits up, yawning. "What did I say, Teyla?"

"You were quite right," Teyla replies. Ronon looks over, and sees that they're both glaring down at them. Now that there's light, he can see that he and Sheppard are tied together at the ankles with that soft, thick rope that they usually use for –

"Hey, is this my good rope?" John whines, squirming around on Ronon and managing to crawl off him in the most painful way possible.

"Teyla said that you were both men of your word, and would honour our agreements," Rodney says. "I said that you were both cowards and traitors."

"I should have seen it myself," Teyla agrees. "But despite my willingness to give you both the benefit of the doubt, I did agree to Rodney's plan to take – precautions."

"Teyla, I – " John starts, but Ronon knows better than to let him talk.

"We were going to the bathroom," Ronon says.

There's a round of silence. "Together?" Teyla asks.

"Usually if you have to go to the bathroom in the night you crawl overtop of me and knee me in the groin," Rodney adds, cheerfully.

"Quite." Teyla grins at them, and Ronon decides to bend his attention to unknotting the ropes so that they'll at least have some advantage if they have to make a run for it. "I think it's clear that you two were attempting to escape our rooms in order to manufacture some military emergency in the city, and avoid our scheduled trip to M7A-4A4."

"I was – we were - _Teyla_ ," John tries, whining. Ronon works faster on the knots. Teyla is way too good at knots.

"No way, Sheppard," Rodney says, stretching a little. "I went with you all on that godawful obstacle-course-slash-Logan's-Run-remake on P3R-7B4, and Teyla watched _Die Hard With a Vengeance_ with us three times without even complaining – "

"I believe it was four," Teyla adds darkly.

"Four times, then, and you both _swore_ –"

"Alright, alright," Sheppard says, throwing up his hands. "Jesus, McKay, fine. We'll come to the recital. Never said we wouldn't."

"Damn straight," Teyla says primly. Then, looking at the gap on the bed between her and Rodney, she shuffles over and puts her arm over his waist, her head on his shoulder, and closes her eyes with a sigh. "Now get us some breakfast."

Ronon looks at John, hoping against the lessons of history that he's got some genius tactical plan up his sleeve.

"Yeah, I got nothing," he sighs. Ronon rolls his eyes.

"I'll make waffles," Ronon says, finally slipping the rope off his ankle and standing up.

"And don't put that rope away," Rodney calls from the bed, where he's curled up under the warm blankets with Teyla. "I think after the concert we're going to have to teach you both a thing or two about staying put."

"My thoughts exactly," Teyla agrees sleepily, kissing Rodney under the ear.

Sheppard sighs. "Well, there's that to look forward to, at least." Ronon reaches a hand down, and John takes it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. "C'mon, buddy. Mission aborted. Do we have any bacon?"

Ronon slides an arm around John's neck and kisses him softly on the top of the head, leading him in the direction of the kitchen. "You're lucky I'm not into you for your military skills," he says.

From the bed behind them, Rodney laughs.


End file.
